dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Zi-O
Kamen Rider Zi-O (仮面ライダージオウ Kamen Raidā Jiou) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the twentieth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-ninth series overall. The series will start in 2018, joining Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Build. The tagline of the show is "Go beyond space-time!" (時空を超えろ！ Jikū wo koero!). Much like Kamen Rider Decade, it commemorates all of the Heisei-era Kamen Riders to date. The English Dub will be aired in October 7th, 2018. Plot In the fall of 2018, a time machine appears before a hero born in the year 2000. The hero has always dreamed of becoming a king. A mysterious girl appears from the time machine, telling the hero “I come from the year 2068, a world without hope where the king of demons reigns supreme.” The girl has come from the future in a desperate effort to change her own time. The girl then gives the hero an ominous warning “You will become Kamen Rider Zi-O, King of Time, the demon destined to rule the world.” Can this really be the hero’s fate? This is the story of a Kamen Rider who would be king, who will fight to save the past, present, and future, encountering the various Heisei Kamen Riders throughout space-time. Characters Kamen Riders Allies * Tsukuyomi * Woz * Junichiro Tokiwa Legend Riders Other Legend Riders Episodes : Main article: Kamen Rider Zi-O Episodes # Build Chapter, Part 1 (ビルド編 前編 Birudo-hen Zenpen) Movies # Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER (仮面ライダー平成ジェネレーションズFOREVER) # Kamen Rider Heisei Generations LEGACY Specials # Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan (仮面ライダージオウ 補完計画 Kamen Raidā Jiou Hokan Keikaku) Cast * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐 ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): So Okuno. English Voice: Jen Brown * Geiz Myoukouin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu): Gaku Oshida. English Voice: Evan Fong * Tsukuyomi (ツクヨミ): Shieri Ohata. English Voice: Bridgette Renshaw * Wars (ウォズ Wozu): Keisuke Watanabe. English Voice: Sam Vincent * Wool (ウール Ūru): Rihito Itagaki (板垣 李光人 Itagaki Rihito). English Voice: Evan Bittercourt * Aura (オーラ Ōra): Ayaka Konno (紺野 彩夏 Kon'no Ayaka). ''English Voice: Talia A. Davis * Schwartz (スウォルツ ''Suworutsu): Kentarou Kanesaki. English Voice: Eli Godfrey * Junichiro Tokiwa (常磐 順一郎 Tokiwa Jun'ichirō): Katsuhisa Namase. English Voice: Smokey Miles * Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, and Zikan Gilade Voices: Rikiya Koyama. English Voice: Matt Mercer. * Catchphrase Voice: So Okuno (Zi-O), Gaku Oshida (Geiz). English Voice: Jen Brown (Zi-O), SungWon Cho (Geiz) * Ziku-Driver Voice: Yohei Onishi Legend Riders Kamen Rider Build * Sento Kiryu (桐生 戦兎 Kiryū Sento): Atsuhiro Inukai. English Voice: Marcel Cunningham * Ryuga Banjo (万丈 龍我 Banjyō Ryūga): Eiji Akaso. English Voice: Ray Chase Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Emu Hojo (宝生 永夢 Hōjō Emu): Hiroki Iijima. English Voice: Robbie Daymond * Hiiro Kagami (鏡 飛彩 Kagami Hiiro): Toshiki Seto. English Voice: Chris Patton Kamen Rider Ghost * Takeru Tenkuji (天空寺 タケル Tenkūji Takeru): Shun Nishime. English Voice: Ben Diskin * Makoto Fukami (深海 マコト Fukami Makoto): Ryosuke Yamamoto. English Voice: Tom Kenny Kamen Rider Drive * Shinnosuke Tomari (泊 進ノ介 Tomari Shinnosuke): Ryoma Takeuchi. English Voice: Matt Mercer * Chase (チェイス Cheisu): Taiko Katono. English Voice: Doug Erholtz * Go Shijima (詩島 剛 Shijima Gō): Yu Inaba. English Voice: Xavier Woods Kamen Rider Gaim * Kouta Kazuraba (葛葉 紘汰 Kazuraba Kōta): Gaku Sano. English Voice: Bryce Papenbrook * Kaito Kumon (駆紋 戒斗 Kumon Kaito): Yutaka Kobayashi. English Voice: Dave B. Mitchell * Mitsuzane Kureshima (呉島 光実 Kureshima Mitsuzane): Mahiro Takasugi. English Voice: Ryan Haywood * Takatora Kureshima (呉島 貴虎 Kureshima Takatora): Yuki Kubota. English Voice: Michael Jones * Yoko Minato (湊 耀子 Minato Yōko): Minami Tsukui. English Voice: Jen Brown Kamen Rider Wizard * Haruto Soma (操真 晴人 Sōma Haruto): Shunya Shiraishi. English Voice: Sean Schemell * Kosuke Nitoh (仁藤 攻介 Nitō Kōsuke): Tasuku Nagase. English Voice: Chris Sabat * Mayu Inamori (稲森 真由 Inamori Mayu): Erina Nakayama. English Voice: Caitlin Glass Kamen Rider Fourze * Gentaro Kisaragi (如月 弦太朗 Kisaragi Gentarō): Sota Fukushi. English Voice: Patrick Seitz * Ryusei Sakuta (朔田 流星 Sakuta Ryūsei): Ryo Yoshizawa. English Voice: Todd Haberkorn Kamen Rider OOO * Eiji Hino (火野 映司 Hino Eiji): Shu Watanabe. English Voice: Greg Ayers * Ankh/Shingo Izumi (アンク／泉 信吾 Anku/Izumi Shingo): Ryosuke Miura. English Voice: Kamen Rider W (Double) * Shotaro Hidari (左 翔太郎 Hidari Shōtarō): Renn Kiriyama. English Voice: Vic Mignogna * Philip (フィリップ Firippu): Masaki Suda. English Voice: Aaron Dimuske * Ryu Terui (照井 竜 Terui Ryū): Minehiro Kinomoto. English Voice: Coby Lewin Kamen Rider Decade * Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa): Masahiro Inoue. English Voice: TJ Rotolo * Daiki Kaito (海東 大樹 Kaitō Daiki): Kimito Totani. English Voice: TJ Storm Kamen Rider Kiva * Wataru Kurenai (紅 渡 Kurenai Wataru): Koji Seto (瀬戸 康史 Seto Kōji) Kamen Rider Den-O * Momotaros (モモタロス Momotarosu): Toshihiko Seki. English Voice: Jason Douglas * Yuto Sakurai (桜井 侑斗 Sakurai Yūto): Yuichi Nakamura. English Voice: * Urataros (ウラタロス Uratarosu): Kōji Yusa. English Voice: ? * Kintaros (キンタロス Kintarosu): Masaki Terasoma. English Voice: ? * Ryutaros (リュウタロス Ryūtarosu): Kenichi Suzumura. English Voice ? * Deneb (デネブ Denebu): Hōchū Ōtsuka. English Voice: ? * Sieg (ジーク Jīku, 23, 24 & 49): Shin-ichiro Miki (三木 眞一郎 Miki Shin'ichirō) Kamen Rider Kabuto Ally Cast Kamen Rider Build Kamen Rider Drive * Kiriko Shijima (詩島 霧子 Shijima Kiriko): Rio Uchida. English Voice: Luci Christian Kamen Rider Wizard * Koyomi (コヨミ Koyomi): Makoto Okunaka. English Voice: Alexis Tipton * Shunpei Nara (奈良 瞬平 Nara Shunpei): Junki Tozuka. English Voice: Greg Ayers * Rinko Daimon (大門 凛子 Daimon Rinko): Yuko Takayama. English Voice: ? * Shigeru Wajima (輪島 繁 Wajima Shigeru): Hisahiro Ogura. English Voice: ? Trivia * The English Dub will be done by VOXX Studios, Rooster Teeth, and other dubbing companies, marking it the fourth time that multiple dubbing companies have volunteered to dub a season of Kamen Rider. The other three are Ryuki, Fourze and Build. However, Den-O can technically count as Burnie Burns and Matt Hullum were the voice actors of Deneb and Teddy. * Zi-O is the second time that YouTuber's are involved in the English Dub. Despite that Rooster Teeth has it's own YouTube channel, they don't technically count due to them debuting in 2003. In that case, Evan Fong, aka Vanoss, voices Geiz. Also, Markiplier, Moo, ProZD, Nogla, Lost Pause, and Jacksepticeye are confirmed to have voice roles in the series though it's unclear who will be voicing who. * Zi-O also marks as the first time that a female voice actor will play as the main character, which is Sougo Tokiwa. Jen Brown, who is set to reprise her role as Yoko Minato, will be voicing Sougo for the duration of the show's run. * According to Kyle Howard and Kento Shinomiya, everyone from Kuuga to Build will return. * Build and Ex-Aid are among the first worlds that Zi-O will travel. * Zi-O will have at least 2 or 3 returning riders from previous seasons. Agito, Ryuki, Gaim, and Ex-Aid are exceptions due to the amount of riders present in their series. * According to Jen Brown, she had to sound like So Okuno during production of the English Dub as she had no idea what the Zi-O series was all about despite that she was part of the voice cast for Gaim. *